Generating travel routes typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Coordinating travel routes with unforeseen issues typically involves an unreliable process. Adjusting a route of travel to with respect to unforeseen issues may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.